The Girl With The Purple Streaks In Her Hair
by Cheercaptaincutie
Summary: Wilder and Amanda have something special between them. But when a new, mysterious girl crashes into Wilder's world, that just might be enough to screw everything up. In Wilder's POV. So much better than it sounds. Give it a chance! :D
1. The new girl

_**Hey guys! So I just had this idea and I thought I'd…ya know…..write it! :D So enjoy! AND REVIEW! HOLY FLYING FUCK FARTS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEASE! I WANNA KNOW IF IT'S ANY GOOD OR NOT! REVIEW!**_

_**Summary:**__ Wilder and Amanda have something special between them. But when a new, mysterious girl crashes into Wilder's world, that just might be enough to screw everything up. In Wilder's POV. So much better than it sounds. Give it a chance! :D_

I sat at my desk, working on an article about controversy over video games. I wrote about how people are wrong when they say they 'rot your brain'. The elevator pinged as Amanda pranced out the doors, clad in designer clothes and stiletto heels as always. "Good morning, Muffin." She said coming up to my desk and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey Amanda." I stood up and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So," she smiled flirtatiously at me, "what are you doing during lunch today?"

"Being with you." I answered with a smirk. Amanda giggled happily. Pretty soon Noah, Rebecca, and Michael arrived at Buzz and we all worked on our articles for the first half hour.

Just then, DJ came out of her little private office in the corner of the room, "Guys, everyone in the meeting room." She called to us. We all followed her into the room and sat down on the couch. DJ stood in front of us, "Ok, so I would just like to…."

Suddenly, a girl walked into the meeting room and slowly entered. DJ stopped talking and we all looked up at her. She stopped near the doorway, "Oh….uh….am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no," DJ smiled, "you're right on time. Please come in." The girl walked into the room and stood next to DJ. She looked around the room at all of us and we stared back at her. She shyly looked down and shuffled her feet, on which she wore untied black converse. "Everyone," DJ continued, "this is Rarity. She's new to buzz."

Rarity smiled slightly, as she nervously tugged on the hem of her denim mini-skirt, "Hey."

"Hi Rarity." We all greeted her, almost sounding like one of those therapy groups. The girl had long silky hair and sticking out were a few streaks of royal purple. They were pretty cool looking, and they weren't overboard and didn't overwhelm her golden-brown locks. Rarity reached up and twirled her finger in one of her few purple strands.

DJ pointed around the room, "This is Rebecca Harper, Noah Jackson, Michael Davies, Amanda Pierce, and Wilder." DJ then turned to her, "You wanna introduce yourself?"

"Oh….." She continued to play with her hair, "Um, ok. I'm Rarity Belle. I'm gonna write the column, 'Digi Space'. It's about things that are happening Internet wise. Like blogs, YouTube, and Internet stars." She looked down and nervously giggled.

"That's so cool!" Amanda said, "Are you gonna, like, get to interview YouTube stars?"

Rarity shrugged, "I hope so."

DJ smiled, "You can sit down if you want."

"Oh….um ok." I shifted over to make some room, as the new girl sat down next to me. I smiled friendlily at her, and she shyly smiled back at me. One of the things I noticed about her is that she had these huge, deep-blue eyes. They were so intense….the way they were such a deep blue and how she had these crazy long, dark eyelashes…..it was almost unrealistic, and pretty awestruck if I do say so myself. I suddenly noticed that I was still staring at her. She blushed and quickly looked down at her lap, as she nervously tugged on her black, skull-patterned t-shirt. When we were all done pitching article ideas and what not, we went back to our desks.

DJ escorted Rarity over to an empty desk next to mine, "Your desk is right here, next to Wilder's."

"Ok." Rarity sat down with a box of her stuff. I watched her, as she pulled out a bunch of stuff, including a framed photo of her puppy and a laptop. She looked over at me and I quickly turned my head away. She did the same, and got to typing. After like 15 minutes passed, I began to slack off a bit. I pushed my chair away from my desk and swiveled around a bit. Suddenly, I heard a sound. _Ping!_ Then I heard it again. _Ping!_ I looked around the room to see where it was coming from. _Ping-ping-ping-ping-ping-ping-ping-ping-ping! _I turned around. It was Rarity making that noise on her computer. She kept repeatedly pressing the same button to make the pinging sound. Then she pressed the button one last time and it made a _wooop_, like a slide-whistle sound.

"Hey, what game is that?" I asked her.

Her head snapped to me, a bit surprised, "Oh…..um, I'm not playing a game." She giggled a little, "I'm just pressing random buttons on the computer because I'm bored."

"Really?" I chuckled, "How do you make that noise?" I pulled my chair up to her desk.

"You just press shift like five times…" She explained, "Then when that 'sticky key' message pops up, you press enter, then just keep pressing shift until you get that big _wooop_ sound."

"Huh…." I pressed the keys on her laptop and did just that, until it made that funny sound. We both giggled. "Awestruck!" I rolled my chair back to my desk and tried it on my own computer. After I made the obnoxious sound, Rarity did it on her computer. Then she looked over at me and cued me to do it. We went back and forth making the noise. We both started giggling.

"Excuuuse me." Noah said, in a very uppity tone of voice, "Some of us are trying to finish our work. And I don't think it's very funny to-."

_Ping! _Rarity giggled.

"Hey! Knock it-." I pressed the button.

_Ping!_

"Oh! Very fun-."

_Ping!_

"That's really mature-."

_Ping! _

"Oh, grow-."

_Ping!_

"Know what? You can just bite my-."

_Ping!_

Noah remained silent and glared at us. We sat patiently and waited for him to say something. He sat there with his arms crossed, until he believed he had an opportunity to speak. Just when he opened his mouth….

_Ping! _

Rarity and I laughed and high fived each other. Noah pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at us, and then he gave us the 'I'm watching you' sign.

As Rarity began to type her article again, I rolled my chair back to her desk and peeked over her shoulder. The title of her article was _Too Much of a Lousy Thing_. It was subtitled, _Is Rebecca Black really that big of a deal?_ "Hey, what are you writing about?" I asked her.

"It's about Rebecca Black." She told me, "And how she's really just overrated."

"Hey!" said a familiar voice behind me. Amanda pulled up a chair and plopped herself right in between me and Rarity, "I just came over, because I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself to the new girl." She extended her hand to her, "I'm Amanda Pierce. I write for the fashion column in this magazine." She slung her other arm around me, "And I'm Wilder's girlfriend."

Rarity shook her hand, "I'm Rarity Belle."

"I _love _your hair!" Amanda complimented.

"Oh," Rarity giggled, twirling her finger in her hair, "Thank you."

"Well, I have to go. I'm gonna make Daddy's assistant buy me another private jet. This one's gonna be in pink! TTYL!" Before she went, she pulled me torwards her by my shirt collar and kissed me for a long time.

"Wow," Rarity said, as she walked away, "She's really…..something."

I chuckled, "Well, she's a Pierce."

* * *

><p>The next day, the school principal asked me to give Rarity a tour of the school. I walked down the hallway with her, "And this is locker number 205, and this is locker number 206, and this is locker number 207, and this is locker number 208, and that's a potato chip that someone stepped on…"<p>

"Wilder…" Rarity giggled.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be thorough." We both laughed, as we approached Amanda and Noah at our lockers. "Hey man!" I greeted him.

"Heyyy." He nodded

Amanda turned around and saw me with Rarity. Then without warning, she grabbed me and pressed me up against the lockers, "Hey Wilder!" she said, leaning in and kissing me.

"Whoah," I smiled, "Hey there, Amanda." Ever since yesterday, Amanda's been very frisky with me, and I couldn't say that I wasn't enjoying it.

"Hi Amanda." Rarity grinned.

"So," Amanda asked, "You're going to our school now?"

"Yup." She answered.

"And I was just giving Rari a look around." I smiled, patting her on the back.

"That's…great." Amanda said, through a strange smile.

"Ah, Miss Belle." Mr. Shepard called, waking down the hallway, "I have your class schedule. Come with me."

"Um ok." Rarity turned to us, "See you guys in English."

"You know, I have to admit," Noah nodded, "That Rarity is pretty cool."

"Yeah," I said, watching her walk down the hall with Mr. Shepard, "Totally."


	2. Skating and screaming

The next day, DJ called us in for our daily meeting. "Everyone, I have some good news!" She told us. I excitedly gasped and was about to speak, but DJ interrupted me, "And _no_, Wilder, aliens have not landed on earth." I groaned, disappointedly. "The story _Too Much of a Lousy Thing_, by Rarity Belle, has made the cover story in _Teen Buzz_!"

"Wow, nice going, Rarbear!" I congratulated her.

"Oh..." she smiled and shyly looked down, "thanks."

Amanda followed DJ down the steps as she left, "Uh, DJ? I thought _my _article was supposed to be on the cover of teen buzz this issue."

"Yeah…." DJ explained, "But Rarity's article was just so good, and besides, because of her article, this is the most copies of _Teen Buzz _we've sold this month!" DJ's excited expression turned into an apologetic smile when she saw the slight annoyance on Amanda's face, "Don't worry, Amanda. If you write a killer article next week, you're sure to make the cover of the next issue."

Amanda forced a smile, "Yeah…."

* * *

><p>The elevator pinged and I skated out with The Blurb's smoothies, "I'm back!" I announced, skating through the office. I placed the smoothies on the desk and flipped my skateboard out from under me. I caught it mid-air.<p>

"Wow," Rarity looked impressed, as she came over and took the pineapple smoothie that she wanted, "I didn't know you could skateboard like that!"

"Oh yeah," I smiled, "Thanks. Do you skateboard?"

"Oh no," She shook her head, "I don't think I could be _that_ coordinated."

"Really?" I studied her, "You look like someone who would be coordinated."

"Well," She sipped her smoothie, "I _do_ do gymnastics."

"Awestruck!" I commented. She blushed. "And if you can do gymnastics, you could definitely skateboard."

Rarity shrugged, "I don't know...I don't think I could."

Suddenly, I got an idea, "I should totally teach you!"

"What? No, no." Rarity giggled, "I really couldn't."

"Come on! It's fun!"

"I don't know, I would probably hurt myself."

"No you wouldn't." I told her, "Once I teach you how, you'll be a pro."

"Well….." Rarity thought, "Oh, what the hell! But if I fall….."

"Don't worry Rarbear." I smirked, "I won't let that happen." She looked down at her feet and blushed again.

* * *

><p>I stood at the top of the skateboard ramp with Rari. She had on my sister's old bike helmet and knee pads. I held her hands and steadied her on the skateboard.<p>

Rarity looked down the ramp, nervously, "Uh…Wilder, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely!" I reassured her, "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well….." Rarity giggled, "We only met a day ago."

"See!" I pointed out, "Never!"

Rarity looked down the ramp once more, "I just don't know if I can do this. I've never skateboarded before. What if I fall? What if the skateboard slips out from under me and I start skidding? What if everyone sees me and starts laughing?" I listened to her yap on for a few more seconds. Then finally, I went behind her and pushed her down the ramp. "AHHH!" Rarity yelled, as she skateboarded down the ramp. Despite all the screaming and arm flailing, she managed to get to the other side of the ramp. I watched as she rolled back down the other side and skated back to me. I caught her by the shoulders and helped her back up.

"Rari, that was awesome!"

"That was _scary_!" She breathed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She batted me in the shoulder.

"But you didn't fall." I pointed out.

She crossed her arms, "I could have fallen. I just got lucky."

"No you didn't." I told her, "You had such good balance. You're a natural! I'm super impressed."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Really?"

"Yeah, you were totally awestruck!"

"Oh….thanks." She bit her lip a little and blushed. I loved how easily she blushed all the time. She was so shy, and I found it…adorable. "You know," she said, with a devilish smile on her face, "I think I wanna go again."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

"Race ya down!" She yelled, as she hopped on the skateboard and skated down the ramp.

"Right behind you, Rari!" I smirked, as I hopped on my skateboard and chased her down. She skated upwards then spun around in midair. When she was in the air a second time, she actually did a flip. "Whoah!" I said in fascination. We both landed back at the top of the ramp. "Rari, how did you do that?"

"I don't know…." She thought, "I was just doing all my gymnastic tricks, except with the skateboard."

"That's awesome!" I complimented, "Hey, wanna race down the rails?"

A smile crept up on her face, "Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>We sat on the bench outside the blurb, with our smoothies in our hands and helmets in our laps. "Dude, that was <em>sick<em>!" I told Rari.

"Oh…." she giggled, "it was nothing really."

"Are you kidding? Your moves were off the hook!"

"I was so sure I was gonna fall and embarrass myself in front of everyone." She smiled weakly.

I rolled my eyes, "Rari, you can't care too much about what other people think"

"I do not." She blushed.

"Yeah you do. Plus you blush a lot…..but it's ok. I think it's cute." I chuckled.

Rari blushed even harder, "I don't blush!" She took her helmet and held it in front of her face.

"Come on, Rarbear," I said, "you gotta have pride. You gotta be bold."

"I can be bold." She said, pulling the helmet away from her face.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yeah!" She said.

"Fine…." I smirked, "Then prove it."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "How?"

I thought for a second. Then I looked up at her, "Scream." I told her, "At the top of your lungs."

Rari looked at me. I nodded. She looked around, "Ahhh…." She squeaked quietly. She looked back at me.

I chuckled, "That's the best you can do?"

She looked at me, and then slowly stood up from her seat. I raised an eyebrow at her and she took in a deep breath, "AHHHHHHHH!" My heart did a flip in my chest. The flower shop man behind her jumped about a foot in the air and everyone on the side walk stopped in their tracks. Everything went silent, except for a barking dog across the street. She sat back down and folded her hands in her lap, "Your turn."

"Uhhh….." I bit my lip, "Yeah, not really my style."

"No," Rarity crossed her arms, "I did it, now you have to do it."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I stood up from the bench.

"What!" Rarity followed me, "Come on! Do it!"

"No, I said it's not my style!"

"You have to do it!"

"Nope, sorry!"

"You're going to do it!"

"Yeah, nope!"

Rarity chased me down the sidewalk, until she backed me up against a telephone pole, "Scream, or I'll make you scream."

"Oh yeah," I challenged her, "how?" She began to tickle me. I kept slapping her away, trying not to laugh, "Rari, STOP!"

"Not until you scream!" She giggled.

"Stop that!" I laughed, as I grabbed her wrists. My eyes met her big blue ones and all I could do at that moment was stare. I suddenly got an unexpected urge…..and I found myself leaning in torwards her.

_Wait? What am I doing?_ I thought.

I cleared my throat and backed away from her, dropping her wrists. She bit her lip and blushed. She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet, and then peeked back up at me. "So…we should probably skate on back to the Buzz and see what everyone is up to."

She smirked and grabbed her board off the bench, "Race ya!" She hopped on the board and began to race down the sidewalk. I laughed and got on my board and chased her.

_**Soooo? :D**_


End file.
